Mysterious Waves
Mysterious Waves (dt. Geheimnisvolle Wellen) ist die erste Staffel von Lovely Shadow (mir). Es sind voraussichtlich 6 Bände, in denen hauptsächlich die Geschichte von Wellenbruch erzählt wird. Es ist Fantasy und Action. 'Allgemeine Hauptcharaktere:' Wellenbruch Wellenbruchs Jungen 'Band 1: Msytery of Waves' Der junge WellenClan-Krieger Wellenbruch wird auf eine lange Reise die ihn weit in die Berge führen soll geschickt. Zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin Fliedersee macht er sich also auf, um einen sagenumworbenen Kristall zu finden. Gemeinsam durchqueren sie die Berge als die Krieger plötzlich noch drei weitere Katzen mitnehmen müssen. Sie treffen auf die Verbannten Felsiger Abhang und Feuriges Eis, die ehemals zum Stamm des lodernden Feuers gehörten. Sie greifen die Reisenden an und halten sie so eine Weile auf. Doch auf Wellenbruch, Fliedersee und ihre jungen Begleiter warten noch viel schlimmere Gefahren... Schließlich treffen die Katzen aus dem WellenClan auf das Hauskätzchen Mia, das sich ihnen kurzerhand anschließt. Zusammen beschließen treffen die Katzen auf den mysteriösen Ort und den Kristall. Doch dort finden sie nicht das, was sie erwartet haben... Hauptcharaktere: Wellenbruch Fliedersee Mia 'Band 2: Travel of the Waves' Die Tochter des berühmten Katers Wellenbruch, Lavajunges ist endlich Schülerin! Als Lavapfote tritt sie ihre Ausbildung zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester als Kriegerschülerin an. Doch ihr Mentor ist nicht das was er vorgibt zu sein... Lavapfote muss nun stark sein. Denn schließlich muss sie auch noch einen Mord aufdecken aufdecken und gerät dabei selbst in Gefahr. Gemeinsam mit dem Hauskätzchen Ayame, die neu im Clan ist, begibt sich die junge Schülerin auf einen Pafd voller Rache, Mordlust und einer verräterischen Liebe. Denn als Lavapfote und Ayame plötzlich nicht mehr auffindbar sind, beginnt auch für Himmeljunges, die nun als Himmelpfote bekannt ist, ein beschwerlicher Weg, der sie in eine mörderische Liebe verwickelt... Hauptcharaktere: Lavajunges (Lavapfote) Ayame Himmeljunges (Himmelpfote) Felspfote (Felsenpelz) 'Band 3: Destiny of the Waves' Wellenbruch, der allseits beliebte Krieger steht vor einer neuen Herausforderung: Flammenzorn, der nach dem Tod des geliebten Anführers Spatzenstern nun Anführer ist, wurde entführt! Auch Wellenbruchs Gefährtin Fliedersee verschwindet auf mysteriöse Weise. Der junge Kater tritt gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn Halmjunges, der nun Halmknospe heißt und seinen Töchtern Lavaflamme und Himmelschweif eine Reise an, die ihn sein Leben kosten könnte! In ihrer Abwesendheit werden auch die anderen Clans von einer Naturgewalt angegriffen, die sich Ash nennt, angegriffen: Einer gigantischen Katze die alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt! Werden Wellenbruch und seine Jungen es schaffen, die Katzen zurückzuholen und Ash zu besiegen? Hauptcharaktere: Wellenbruch Flammenzorn (Flammenstern) Fliedersee Halmjunges (Halmknospe), Himmeljunges (Himmelschweif), Lavajunges (Lavaflamme) Ash 'Band 4: Waves to Fight' Die Katzen wurden alle gerettet, doch das ist noch nicht das Ende des Abenteuers des berühmten Katers! Die Katzen des WellenClans bekommen unerwarteten Zuwachs: Die Einzelläuferin Samira wurde übel zugerichtet. Die Kätzin trägt ein seltsames Halsband mit sich und hat jeden Tag neue Verletzungen. Der gesamte WellenClan grübelt und wendet sich schließlich an Lavaflamme, die Tochter des zweiten Anführers Wellenbruch. Die Kätzin weiß jedoch keinen Rat und steht kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Also macht Halmknospe sich auf um Samiras Leid auf den Grund zu gehen. Und auch Himmelschweif steht vor einem Problem. Die junge Kriegerin muss nun ihrer Schwester bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen zur Seite stehen. Währenddessen hat Halmknospe bereits Samiras Leid aufgedeckt. Aber was ist plötzlich mit Wellenbruch los...? Hauptcharaktere: Samira Lavajunges (Lavaflamme) Halmjunges (Halmknospe) Wellenbruch weiters folgt... Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Geschichten